jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superball
Superball is a mini football-like marble, hence his namesake. He competes in Sand Marble Rallies. His début was in the Sand Marble Rally, where he finished 3rd behind Red Number 3 and Phoenix, the third-highest championship finish for a rookie. Sand Marble Rally career 2018 Sand Marble Rally Superball was one of four new entrants into the 2018 Sand Marble Rally. He finished in a decent fourth place in qualifier 4, which was enough to qualify for the tournament. In race 1, Superball started on the front row and would finish in eight, which was a solid début result in the Sand Marble Rally. In race 2 he started on the back row and he finished eleventh. He was now eleventh in the rankins. Superball started from the "pole" on the front row in race 3. He had a good start and was in second place for a long time with Big Pearl behind him. Red Number 3 passed both of them halfway through the race. Superball and Big Pearl kept on battling, now for third place, but eventually Big Pearl would drift away in third and Superball finished fourth coming short of his first podium finish. Next race Superball started on the back row, but a good start meant he was already into the top 5 of the race. At a junction Superball made up multiple spots and moved up to second and shortly after he passed Blue Moon to take the lead. Superball retained the lead and won the race. Superball (50pts) also took the championship lead, 6 points ahead of Red Number 3 (44pts). In race 5 Superball finished sixth after starting on the back row and Superball (60pts) stretched his lead in the championship over Red Number 3 (49pts). In race 6 Superball started on the front row and he had a good start, but he dropped down through the field during the race and after a mediocre performance he finished thirteenth. Meanwhile rival Red Number 3 had a dominant race victory. Superball going into that race had a 11 point lead on Red Number 3, but after the race Superball (63pts) had a 11 point deficit on Red Number 3 (74pts). In the penultimate race of 2018 Superball started on the front row and he quickly took the lead at the start. Almost halfway through the race he lost his lead to Black Knight (4th in the standings) and after a bump from Black Knight he lost out on second to rival Red Number 3. With one third of the course to go Superball made a crucial move on Red Number 3 at a halfpipe and moved up to second and he finished second. Red Number 3 (89pts) was now 8 points ahead of Superball (81pts). Race winner Black Knight (75pts) was the only other marble to have a chance at winning the championship. In the final race, Superball started on the back row and had a decent start, but he barely played a role in the race as he finished a distant eighteenth place, 10 second behind race winner Phoenix. This poor final result meant Superball (82pts) dropped back to third in the standings. Red Number 3 (107pts) won the championship after another second place. Phoenix (85pts) moved up to second and Black Knight (75pts) fell back to fourth after a DNF. Superball ended 3rd in the standings, behind Red Number 3 and Phoenix, but looks poised to become a great prospect in the future of marble racing. 2019 Marble Rally Superball got off to a great start with three top five finishes, of which 1 third place, in the first 3 rounds. Superball continued with consistent top 10 finishes in the next 4 races. And despite only having 1 podium finish entering the final race, he still had a mathematical chance of winning the championship. Superball finished the race fifth which wasn't enough to move him up any more spots in the general standings and Superball finished his second season, again as third-place finisher. Sand Marble Rally results Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles